pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Find a Genie
| season = 3 | number = 1A | image = Pups_Find_a_Genie_(HD).png | imagecaption = Title Card | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = November 20, 2015 November 28, 2015 | writer = Kim Duran | overall = 97 | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Bark with Dinosaurs" | next = "Pups Save a Tightrope Walker"}} " " is the 1st half of the 1st episode in Season 3 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the United States on November 20, 2015, and in Canada on November 28, 2015. Rubble finds an old brass jack-in-the-box with a genie inside who grants him three wishes! The problem is, the genie is still learning how to use his magic. So, when Rubble wishes for a giant bone it appears on Farmer Al's roof and collapses it. Rubble's second wish for a super bubbly bubble bath comes with bubbles so super bubbly they carry him up, up and away. Good thing Rubble doesn't need to wish for help, he's got the PAW Patrol. As the episode opens, Rubble and Rocky are helping Farmer Al with cleaning up his barn when Rubble comes across a jack-in-the-box. Before they continue to clean up, Rubble lies down to take a nap. In Rubble's dream, he is soon awoken by the jack-in-the-box, and upon turning the crank, releases Jeremy the Genie. After introducing himself, Jeremy tells Rubble that he can grant Rubble three wishes. Rubble's first wish is for a giant bone that will last forever. However, once outside, when Jeremy grants the wish, the bone appears in midair and crashes into Al's barn, freaking him out. Jeremy quickly retreats into his "lamp" and flees, while Rubble and Rocky tell Al that they will get the PAW Patrol to come and help clean up the mess. At The Lookout, Ryder is busy working on his ATV when Rubble and Rocky arrive and explain the situation to him. Ryder is amazed at what Rubble found, and assures them they can help Al as he summons the team. In the elevator, Marshall notices a smudge on the glass and tries to clean it, only to end up being spun around and flung out of the elevator as the other pups come in. Marshall soon rejoins them and they head topside to receive their orders. Skye will be brought to help lift the bone free of the barn and take it back to the Lookout, Rubble to lift the bone free of where it impacted the roof, and Rocky to repair the roof afterwards. The team deploys, and with a little extra help from Jeremy, despite him still having some trouble with his magic, they finish repairs and getting the bone back to the Lookout. Once there, it is not long before the rest of the pups meet Jeremy, and Rubble ends up getting himself covered in mud. With that, Rubble's second wish is for the best bubble bath, and Jeremy grants it. However, once Jeremy and the rest of the team head inside the Lookout for Jeremy to try his luck at Pup Pup Boogie, a very large bubble causes Rubble and his bathtub to float away until reaching the pine trees in the nearby forest, where some of the pine needles manage to pop the bubble and leave Rubble stranded on a branch. Calling Ryder and letting him know he needs help, Rubble hangs on as soon Ryder, Skye, Jeremy, and Zuma arrive to help him. They manage to get him out of the bathtub just in time before it falls off and plummets into the river below. Jeremy provides a blanket to keep Rubble warm, and the team returns to the Lookout. Back at the Lookout, Rubble's third and final wish is for treats for him and all of the pups, and Jeremy grants it no problem. Soon, Rubble awakens from his dream as Ryder tells him it's time to go home. Still, that dream had left a mark on Rubble, as when Al mentions how Rubble is a little dirty, the thought of a bath quickly spooks Rubble into hightailing it out of the barn, much to the amusement of the others. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Jeremy the Genie *Farmer Al *Mayor Goodway *Precious' Owner's Mom First Responders : Grab the big bone by using his crane. : Use his tool arm to repair Farmer Al's roof. : Use her copter to give Rocky a lift to fix the roof. Then fly back to the Lookout with the big bone. Backup Responders : Go down the river and get ready the buoy launcher to catch the bath tub. : Help Ryder in the harness and lower him down to rescue Rubble. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes with Rubble on titlecard Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Skye gets picked on missions Category:Episodes Debuting a New Character Category:Episodes Debuting a New Voice Actor Category:Season Premiere Episodes